Mana of Wishes
by Hikari no Arcobaleno
Summary: Reicher pursued Raze for the ring, and he was rescued by a silver-haired male. Meanwhile, Al-Revis faces its biggest disaster yet. Flay sends Raze and his friends to find the only one who can help: the Mana of Wishes, Reicher's real target and his savior. Follows Vayne's ending. Post-MK 2. Crack! RazexVayne. Yaoi and yuri inside. Don't like, don't read!


Okay, third fic of mine. I love Mana Khemia but none of the people in the fandom wrote this idea *sigh* and no yaoi around, either. Except for the RoxisVayne, one ReicherxRaze and one Raze/RozeVayne.

Was inspired by the story 'Let the collar and the ring intertwine' as well as the last chapter of 'Felis'.

I will use Japanese honorifics here.

I'm currently stuck on my other fic, Black Resolution (KHR fandom). This is my first time writing a crack pairing story. Just wanted to try it out.

**Pairings:** (Crack) RazexVayne, ReicherxVayne, LilyxWhim, UlrikaxChloe, etc.

Beta: xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx

R&R, anyone? Oh, and…

I COMPLETELY DISCLAIM THE IDEA OF RAZExVAYNE!

Don't like, don't read!

"Speech."

_Thoughts._

_**Voices.**_

* * *

**Mana of Wishes**

**Chapter 1: The residents of Darkness**

* * *

Inside the eternal darkness, the boy saw a flicker of light. He immediately approached it, the glow catching his curiosity. _How can such a thing exist in this place? There is only darkness here._

He felt a rush of emotions in his body. Pain, fear, sadness, regret… he felt bad for whoever was the owner of these feelings. The boy decided to help him out.

"What is your desire?"

No one answered. He tried again. "Tell me. What do you wish for?"

He was surprised to hear a voice. It's been a long time since he heard another's. The boy smiled when he heard the response, even if it really wasn't directed at him.

"You are not insane. You just can't see me." He rolled his eyes and chuckled when he heard the other's reply. At least the owner of the emotions wasn't ignoring him anymore. An outburst was sent to him, making his ears ring because of the volume.

"My, my. What a hot-headed boy. I'll answer your question. No, I am not an evil spirit." Because of this, the boy used his powers. _I wish to see where this idea came from._ An image of an older, blue-haired woman in pink robes appeared in his mind. He smiled at the familiar face.

"Hm, just as I would expect from her. By the way, would you believe me if I told you I was a mana?" He chuckled again when he heard the other's response. _So he's somehow related to an old friend, huh. Small world._

Bad memories came to his mind, memories that he long tried to forget but failed to do so. "I can't. After all, I don't have a physical form. Or at least, I lost it. Anyways, you caught my interest; simply because of your strong desire to live."

An image of himself wanting to be an alchemist entered his mind. His smile turned into a wry one. _I can't become one because I'm not human. Besides, I've done too much damage to all of them._ "The heart's greatest wish is what fuels my existence. Without people's goals and dreams, I would not be here. So I shall ask you again, what is it that you desire as of now?"

The boy heard a quick, yet complaining reply. "How demanding," He joked. He laughed a bit to himself when he heard the incredulous tone in the other's voice. _His face right now must be priceless. I wish I could've seen it._

"I was just kidding." Then he heard another person's voice. The boy frowned and shivered. Whoever that person was, they gave him the chills. He felt the fear of the other spike because of it.

The boy hurried on his job.

"Very well. As you wish." And he granted it. The boy smiled when he succeeded. Out of the shadows, a black cat materialized.

"So what have you been up to while I was away?" The feline said, or more precisely, mewed.

"Oh, nothing." He replied, scratching his head sheepishly.

* * *

The day was absolutely wonderful— almost perfect, even. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, people had smiles on their faces, and nature was at a complete peace of both mind and body. They were having the time of their lives.

Well, except for a single person smack dab in the middle of nowhere. One boy named Razeluxe Meitzen was not having a great time.

He ran as fast as he can as the shadows loomed over him. _Shit, they're gaining up on me! _The blue-haired alchemist-slash-swordsman sent a glance towards his pursuers as he gulped inaudibly. _At this rate, I'll get caught. Stupid fight-me maniac!_

For some unknown reason, Reicher a.k.a. fight-me maniac, has monsters and other weird creatures after him and his friends. Or at least after himself, since the creatures just blocked his workshopmates from getting anywhere near them.

A giant wolf-like monster materialized in front of the blue-haired teen. _No way!_ He was injured enough, thank you very much. There was no need to hurt him further. "Tch!" The other creatures had already arrived. Raze was cornered. "And here I thought I could outrun them. Damn that white-haired pedophile."

He couldn't exactly return to the capital where he could endager his friends and grandpa from Reicher. Hell, he would rather end up lost in the middle of the forest hiding—which is his current situation—pride be damned.

Since he is pretty much an experienced and skilled alchemist warrior, he was able to defeat the horde of creatures; but the wound on his back prevented him from going further into the jungle. "At least they're gone," he muttered to himself.

What Raze didn't notice was that his ring was shining, probably because he was too tired or didn't care enough to bother. Said artifact had a strange bluish-violet glow and the young teen felt his fatigue and wounds disappear.

_**What is your desire?**_

The alchemist blinked. Was it him or did he hear someone? Shrugging it off as his imagination, he closed his eyes as he let sleep overcome him.

_**Tell me. What do you wish for?**_

_What the—?_ Okaaaay, definitely not his imagination anymore. His eyes snapped open, frantically searching around him for the source of the strange, ominous voice. Yet, he saw no one. "I'm going insane."

_**You are not insane. You just can't see me.**_

"An evil spirit?" Raze asked himself. Somehow, he can tell that the voice rolled his eyes, wherever that person was. He heard a soft chuckle afterwards and his face flushed red from anger. "Stop laughing at me!" He roared.

_**My, my. What a hot-headed boy. I'll answer your question. No, I am not an evil spirit.**_

The blue-haired alchemist was forced to acknowledge the other, even if he's still skeptical of the weird presence in the area. "What are you then?" He didn't believe in any of his aunt's stories about an alien infiltrating the academy nor of the time when a ghost haunted Al-Revis. But today, he was contemplating the fact that maybe she was right all along. Maybe the supernatural do exist.

_**Hm, just as I would expect from her. By the way, would you believe me if I told you I was a Mana?**_

_A Mana? Well, that would make sense._ "Depends. Unless you show yourself to me, I can't be sure of it." He heard the same chuckle, but it seemed more of amusement rather than making fun of him.

_**I can't. After all, I don't have a physical form. Or at least, I lost it. Anyways, you caught my interest; simply because of your strong desire to live. The heart's greatest wish is what fuels my existence. Without people's goals and dreams, I would not be here. So I shall ask you again, what is it that you desire as of now?**_

Raze was wary of the voice-slash-mana but decided to hold onto little hope; because right now, he needs all the help he can get. "Get me out of here. Now. Send me to a place where Axe-crazy won't find me, or where he wouldn't bother to search in." He rested beneath a huge tree.

_**How demanding.**_

The alchemist facepalmed. "You're the one who asked then you're gonna complain about it?" He faintly recognized the fact that the ring lessened in luster. He suddenly felt wet on his back. Damn it. He was already losing too much blood.

_**I was just kidding.**_

Then he heard rustling in the shadows. "Oh, where are you now? We still haven't finished our battle, haven't we Raze?" A familiar man's voice rang throughout the clearing.

The blue-haired teen's eyes widened in alarm. "Hurry up!" The voice didn't reply for a few minutes. "He's already here!" Raze yelled, albeit shaken up. _I don't wanna end up being caught in this state. _He heard a long sigh.

_**Very well. As you wish.**_

A bright light engulfed him and all traces of his presence in the forest was erased. The alchemist warrior closed his eyes for the second time. _That was close,_ he mentally noted. And he fell into a deep sleep.

Reicher decided to appear at the scene as his eyes twinkled dangerously at the recognition of the light. "Oh, the trinket actually worked? And here I thought it was useless." He crossed his arms. "I guess he found him first. That won't be a bother," The ring glowed red and violet.

"I still have this one to trace his tracks."

He turned around and walked away, taking notice of the shining residue on the ground. _Mana Dust?_ His eyes narrowed. _That means wherever he is, my target is also there._ He smirked. _It'll be hitting two birds with one stone. _A fight with Raze and a pact with that mana.

_I'll be looking forward to it then._

* * *

A silver-haired teen was walking through the endless darkness, sensing that something was wrong. He closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings, making sure if there was any distress. "What is this awful feeling?" _It has an ominous aura,_ he mentally added.

Sulpher walked towards his master, purring and circling around his legs as if to ease his paranoia. "Relax. You shouldn't let these kinds of things get to your head." The cat said.

It has been seventeen years since Vayne and Sulpher left the world. Instead of dying, the two were sent to an interdimensional rift. Neither of them knew why and decided to ponder about it at a later date; simply because they were already happy with their new discoveries.

For some reason, Vayne still had his powers; but he dare not use them to leave the realm because of his fear of endangering Sulpher. Never will he do something like that again, after losing everything else precious to him.

He then heard some footsteps from afar. Sulpher hissed at the sound and transformed into a weapon. They took on a defensive stance. The duo locked gazes for a moment. They both nodded and started to count.

_Three…_ The black cat-turned-weapon snarled quietly

_Two…_ Vayne was ready to pounce.

_One…_ Both stealthily made their way towards the source of the sound.

…_Zero._

The duo was about to jump when a battered teen appeared out of the shadows, apparently unconscious. Vayne's eyes widened as Sulpher morphed back into a cat, enabling the silver-haired teen to checked for the guy's pulses. He sighed in relief when he sensed the other's vital sign. "Good, he's still alive." _What's a boy like him doing around here?_

His cat mewed in response. "A human? It's pretty rare occurence for anyone to end up in this wasteland." The silver-haired alchemist tapped his chin in thought. "True," He directed his stare to Sulpher. "Hm, I'm kinda curious on how he got here."

Sulpher blinked. "Won't it be better if you hurry up and cure him rather than think about his origins? You can do that later, if you don't remember." Blue eyes glinted worriedly. "Y-Yeah. You're right, Sulpher."

Vayne flipped the unknown blue-haired teen on his back. _For some reason, this kid looks familiar… I wonder… _He and the cat started to heal him. His eyes widened in realization. _This kid's presence feels… just like the one I talked to recently!_

No one noticed the ring on the stranger's finger glowed white at the contact.

* * *

_Hey, Mana. Are you still there?_

No one answered him.

"But…"

_Figures. It must've been a dream, after all._

He felt a nagging sensation, telling him that it wasn't a figment of his imagination.

"Meow…"

Raze groaned quietly as he heard sounds around him. He could make out… two— no, a voice in his surroundings. He decided to pretend sleeping and strained his ears to eavesdrop. He caught a few words exchanged between the voices, though it was sort of one-sided.

A firm tone rang in his ears. "Meow!" He winced at the volume. Judging from the response, it must be a cat. A feisty one. _I hate cats. Especially since it's as loud as the stupid girl. _The image of a yelling Ulrika entered his mind. _Yep. Definitely on the same level._

Now, a soft voice replied to the feline. "Now, now. You know that isn't tr…" For some reason, this person's voice made him feel comfortable and at ease. Plus the fact that the alchemist couldn't distinguish if the person is male of female. The mystery guy's (or gal's) voice had a tranquil tone on it. _But why is this person talking to a cat of all things?_

Raze decided to tune out the rest of the conversation (or at least the one-sided chat). It wasn't any of his business at all. When he heard one last mew, he could tell that the person with a soft tone flinched. Even he did (though he wouldn't admit it).

He heard a long sigh. _From exasperation, perhaps?_ The blue-haired teen decided to open his eyes now. And he did. The swordsman was greeted by the sight…

…of a silver-haired, blue-eyed gentle-looking man? He wasn't sure about the 'man' part, since the guy looked really young; even younger than him. He blinked at the stranger and stared. _So this is the guy who helped me, huh?_

"Oh, you're awake already?" The male said with a soft voice. Raze felt the ring on his finger tightened. His left eyebrow twitched. _Of course I would be awake, idiot. If I wasn't, my eyes wouldn't be open, would they?_ Said idiot had the gull to— did he just _giggle_? The bluenet watched his savior like he grew another head. Seriously?

The blue-eyed male suddenly fidgeted, which Raze found adorab— _The hell? Did I actually think he was adorable?_ He internally facepalmed. The male let out a shaky chuckle since he felt unnerved with the intense stare the other gave him. "U-Um, a-are your injuries okay now?"

Raze grunted. "Yes. I presume you are the who helped me?" The silver-haired teen nodded. He lowered down his guard a bit. "Thank you, mister…?" His savior's nervous expression was replaced by a sweet smile. "Vayne. And you are?" He blinked. "Razeluxe Meitzen."

"Well then Meitzen-san. Please drink this," At a flash of light, a cup of tea appeared on his hand. "It can help you feel better." The young alchemist observed the tea with a skeptical gaze. For some reason, the beverage looked like it was glowing. He shrugged it off and drunk it all in one gulp.

The blue-haired teen felt a surge of energy in him. The Vayne guy was right, it really did help him feel better. He narrowed his eyes at the man and asked him the question that has been bothering him. "Where did it come from? What are you, Vayne-san?"

Vayne looked surprised. Should he tell? _But I suppose it doesn't do me any harm if I answer._ "I made it, Meitzen-san. I'm… an alchemist, I guess." _You guess? _Raze suspiciously thought.

"You can drop the '-san' and call me by my name, Vayne-san. How did you do it, anyway?" The man's smile widened. "That's because I mixed a herb with the tea to ease your discomfort." _That's what I would normally do, but I wished for it since we're in eternal darkness._ Vayne glanced at the illusion of a room he conjured up. _He doesn't need to know he's trapped in an abyss forever. It'll only make him worry. Besides, I'm sending him back immediately._

"I'm sure you feel pretty sore right now." Both heard a small mew from the ground.

They redirected their gaze to the black cat that was watching them quietly the whole time. "What is it?" The feline gave Raze a suspicious glance. He mewed at his owner. "You have to rest after using your powers thrice today." The silver-haired male flinched a bit at that. _Sulpher knew about the first time._ "Don't waste your energy with this kit, I can watch over him for you."

Vayne grinned at his pet. "Okay. Thanks, Sulpher." He turned around and saw the teen gawking at them. He scratched his head sheepishly. "Um, I have to go now. I have to take a break. Don't worry, my friend Sulpher here," He gestured at the furry animal. "Can keep you company and you can send him to me if you need something."

He walked to the door, and Raze couldn't suppress the tightening feeling in his chest at the thought of the other leaving him. The other turned his attention to the teen again, and said adolescent felt mesmerized by those innocent-looking blue eyes. Vayne sent him one last smile.

"See you later, Razeluxe." Damn, the way his name rolled on the other's tongue felt right.

He felt his face lit up slightly at the call.

* * *

Vayne sighed as he left his illusion.

That guy made him feel nostalgic. _He looks so much like Anna. I wonder how the two of them are related. Anna is too young to have a child of 17 if less than two decades have passed._

He glanced back at the door that leads to the illusionary room he wished for. "I'll let him rest for now. Tomorrow, I'll send him back to the real world. I need to conserve my strength to…" And he blacked out from exhaustion, falling to the ground.

* * *

Flay groaned as he saw the stack of papers waiting for him. He trudged towards the desk and settled down on his chair. "Time for me to start on this." He's been slacking off lately, resulting in his work to pile up. A creature materialized in the air. It was the redhead's partner, the Mana of Gold.

"You seem stressed out," After years of being partners, the Mana of Gold and Flay have a closer relationship. Sure, the two kept on sparring from time to time but at least the Mana wasn't cold or harsh to him anymore.

"Yeah, looks like I just had too much fun with Raze's batch," The vice principal commented. "Honestly, they reminded me of my school days."

"What's this?" The Mana of Gold faked a gasp. "Flay's actually reminiscing about the past like an old man? I think your age is getting to you." The buff man punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Whatever."

"Seems retirement's near for Flayvor of Evil. Do you think the next generation will be just much of a riot as yours and that blue-haired kid's were?" The Mana solemnly asked.

"Dunno, but I won't stop messing with the students just yet!" He laughed deviously. All of a sudden, the room's temperature dropped. A teddy bear entered his office via floor.

"Flay~! It's been a while!"

"Yo, Pamela."

A young teenage girl with silver locks and purple eyes smiled at him. The bear shed its stuffed toy skin and revealed the Mana of Life, Aion. "There's a problem, VP."

"And that is?"

"The monsters have become more aggressive, and strange creatures started to spawn near the academy's vicinity."

The redhead narrowed his eyes at the ghost. "Are there any casualties?" His tone surprisingly serious for once. Pamela shook her head. "For now, there are none. However, the students might get injured!" She flailed her arms. "It's dangerous~!"

Flay nodded silently. "Then we have no choice but to call the rest of Flay Cave's members and the rest of my minions!" The silver-haired girl cheered. "Alright!"

Aion looked at the Mana of Gold, Aurum. "He still calls his friends and the faculty by those names?"

Aurum sighed exasperatedly. "Makes me wonder how a buffoon like him beated me all those years ago."

* * *

Vayne woke up, stretching his body like a cat. He rubbed his eyes wearily. _What was I supposed to do? _He stood up groggily. _Oh, yeah. Send that Razeluxe kid home._

He entered the illusion room. There, sleeping on the bed, was a sleeping Raze and Sulpher; curled up side by side. The silver-haired Mana smiled at the scene. _Aw, _He mentally cooed. The alchemist wished up for food. _They must be starving._ On the side table, a plate of fish and eggs appeared.

Vayne tapped his partner slightly to wake him up. "Rise and shine, Sulpher. It's Day 1671 right now." The cat stretched and blinked at his master.

"17 years and 6 months, huh." Sulpher jumped off the bed and strutted towards the side table. He nibbled on the tuna. Vayne turned to Raze. "Wake up, it's morning." _Or at least I think it is. I'm not so sure of the time, even though I'm keeping count on the days._

The blue-haired teen sat up. "I see. Thanks a lot for your hospitality, Vayne-san. I believe I must be off." He left the bed.

The Mana sent him a happy look. "You're a pretty fast healer, you know that?" Vayne closed his eyes and chanted, "You will forget about our encounter. You will go back to your world and what you'll remember are false memories. Goodbye forever, Razeluxe Meitzen."

The blue-haired teen was taken aback. "Huh?"

The silveret's eyes glowed and a blue, inviting aura enveloped Raze as he was transported back into the real world. The alchemic warrior's eyes widened. _The Mana… it was him? _Vayne gave him one last smile before he slowly faded from the darkness.

The pair shared a glance. "It was fun to have another person here while it lasted," The Mana commented. Sulpher nodded. "It wasn't hectic, either."

Unfortunately, they did not count on one thing. Raze's ring shone and it covered them. Vayne and Sulpher clung to each other, feeling they were ripped away from the realm.

* * *

Raze woke up suddenly, finding himself resting under a tree. He clutched his forehead as he tried to remember what happened before he passed out. He vaguely remembered a silver-haired male nursed him back to health who lived deep in the forest. The alchemic warrior stood up shakily and left the premises.

Since Reicher was not around, he could go back to Al-Revis again.

Meanwhile, in a different place, a silveret and a black feline were unconscious on the ground; laying in front of Theofratus's ruined laboratory mansion— Vayne's old home.

In the shadows, a blue-haired young woman was venturing the area. The lady was wearing a black beret along with a black dress. She had a bow strapped on her back. She caught sight of them and ignored their presence. Her conscience constantly nagged at her to help them.

_There's no time for me to waste on some no-names when I still have no idea where Reicher is!_ That stopped her good will thoughts.

That was the start of their intertwining fates.

* * *

It's been a while since I posted something. Well, this fic was actually born from my brainfarts while I reread the fics of MK fandom.

I sorta influenced by beta to do the same and hey, she might write a Kingdom HeartsxMana Khemia fic.

Light-chan, signing out!


End file.
